first HP fanfic
by Inu-YashaWriter
Summary: ***FINALLY UPDATED!!!*** few new characters of my own. PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter  
  
& the gem of Destruction  
  
A Harry Potter Fan fiction written by: Stephanie A. Hyson  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and all of its characters. They all belong to the talented writer J.K Rowling and Warner bros. I might make up a few of my own characters. So please DON'T sue me.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hermione's Invitation  
  
Harry yawned rather loudly as he dipped his quill in his inkbottle. He was finishing up some holiday work. A book report on Faeries. Lets see.he thought. Faerie hunting was rather foolish because you can only see them when you don't want to harm them. Plus muggles, which are usually the ones searching, cannot see them because they don't have magical powers. Harry was determined to write more but was falling asleep. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was two o' clock in the AM. He reluctantly closed his Magical Creatures 101 grade: five by, Maggie Moonchime and switched off his desk lamp. He took off his glasses and lied down on his bed. Next to his bed on his stand were three pictures. The first, of his friend Hermione who now was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on her hand. Another of his other friends Ron and Ginny Weasly. They were having a wizard chess match. When they noticed Harry looking at them they waved then returned to their game. The third had a picture of his godfather Sirius. He, also like Hermione was sleeping. Harry smiled and fell into a deep sleep. When Harry awoke he guessed that it was around midday. He got up and stretched. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. Then went down stairs to the kitchen. Dudley was in the Kitchen watching Saturday afternoon cartoons while pigging out on a bowl of popcorn and chugging down a bottle of Coke. "Morning Disposal." Harry said under his breath. "Huh?" Dudley said tearing his eyes from the telly. "I said good morning Dudley." Harry said putting on a fake cheery tone. "Oh." Dudley glued his eyes back to the telly. Harry made a face to Dudley's back and opened the cupboard to get some cereal. He then got a bowl and spoon and opened the icebox to get some milk. Harry sat down at the table and poured the milk and cereal. He began to eat slowly. All of a sudden a great brown owl flew through the Kitchen window and dropped a letter Next to Harry's elbow. Dudley stared at the owl with a mixture of awe and fear. The owl pooped on Dudley's head and flew back out the window. Dudley ran out of the Kitchen yelling 'Mother!'. Harry was laughing wildly. He opened his letter. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Hi, It's me Hermione. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the last week of vacation with Ron and me at my holiday home in France. There is plenty of room. Ginny is coming as well. If you can, write back to me and I'll come and get you on the Twenty-second of August. If not, then I'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express. Your Dear Friend, Hermione Harry went into the living room. His uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry said. His response was a grunt. "I got an invitation from my friend Hermione to stay at her house during the last week of break and I was wondering if I." "Could go?" Vernon cut him off. "Well yeah." Harry said hopefully. "Hmm.when would you be picked up?" "The twenty-second of august." "Fine.the less time she has to spend with you." "Who?" "Petunia's brother's daughter will be attending Agatha's Academy for Girls." Great.Harry thought just what I need ANOTHER Dudley. "So I can go then?" Harry asked. "Yeah.you can go." Harry grinned from ear to ear. He ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door. Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill waiting for him. "Hullo Hedwig," Harry said cheerfully "Would you mind taking a letter to Hermione?" Hedwig hooted. "Great. I just have to write it." Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Hermione, Vernon says I can stay! He gave in so easily. The only reason I can come is that my aunt's brother's daughter is going to live here to go to Agatha's Academy for Girls. How lucky am I? Except for the fact that I might end up with a girl version of Dudley. Oh well.I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Oh yeah I LOVE your owl. Gave Dudley a little gift as well! Take care, Harry  
  
Harry got a piece of string from his desk and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "You do remember the way right?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted softly then flew out of the window. Harry watched her until she was out of sight. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
It was two weeks until Hermione was going to pick him up and the day that Petunia's brother's daughter was to arrive. Harry reluctantly went down stairs. Vernon was sitting on the couch with Petunia. Dudley sat in the love seat. "There you are boy," Vernon said, "I am leaving to fetch Emma now. You are to stay locked up in your room until I call you. You are to say your hello's and get her luggage. Put them in the guest room and go to your room. Petunia will bring you supper." Harry didn't answer. Vernon grabbed his coat and went out the door. Harry went up to his room to work on his report. It was about four o' clock when Vernon arrived with Emma. And sure enough as soon as Emma got hugs and Kisses from Petunia Vernon hollered for Harry to collect her bags. Harry reluctantly went down stairs. Harry was very suprised to see how Emma looked. She had long shiny brown hair with blond streaks. She had brilliant blue eyes that looked as if thy would shine in the darkest room. She was wearing a red and gold peasant top with blue jean hip huggers. Emma followed harry with her eyes until he was face to face with her. "Hullo! I'm Emma Moonchime." Emma said. 'Moonchime? Where have I heard that name before?' harry thought. "I'm Harry Potter. " Harry said. Emma's eyes went slightly larger and she glanced at his forehead. "H-Harry Potter? I knew I had a cousin Harry, but not Harry Potter! Not that it matters..." Emma quickly added as she caught the looks of confusion on their faces. Harry, who should be used to this reaction made by people when they meet him for the first time, was very confused by this. He only got this reaction from people when in the magic world. Harry finally remembered to get Emma's bags and went out side.  
  
A few days later The Dursley's, Harry and Emma were having tea in the living room. After a while everything was fine and dandy when all of a sudden a large Barn owl soared through the window. Vernon had a look of pure hatred on his face. The owl dropped a letter in Harry's lap then in Emma's. Every one stared at Emma. "NO! IT CANT BE!" Vernon shouted. Before Vernon could say another word Harry grabbed Emma by the wrist and they ran up stairs. Once they were safe and locked up in Harry's room Harry let it all out. "Y-your a witch!? WHY didn't you say any thing?" Harry exclaimed. Not angry but very excited. "I couldn't say anything. Every time I tried you would run off or one of them would interrupt." Emma said. "How come you don't want them to know?" "YOU, of all people should know the answer to that. They HATE any thing abnormal." Harry nodded his head. They looked at eachother and laughed. Harry and Emma spent the rest of the night arguing about which qudditch team was the best (The American team, The Eagles, Or the British team, The Chudley Cannons. 


	3. chapter three

When Harry awoke the next day he found his school things missing and his door locked. Harry pounded on his door with his fist. "NO! THEY CANT HAVE!" He shouted at the door. Harry heard soft sobbing in the corner of his room. He turned around and saw Emma sitting in the corner of his room clutching a pillow and sobbing into it. "I-I'm sorry H-Harry! If I hadn't c-come this wouldn't h-have happened" Emma cried. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "T-they've locked up all of our things. Including our wands! They aren't going to let us leave. They called my dad and now he's coming to pick me up in a week.... I truly am sorry Harry...." Emma looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Its not your fault.... Its mine I shouldn't have avoided you so much...if I hadn't maybe we could have avoided this...." Harry said soothingly. Emma smiled sweetly. "But how are you going to get to Hogwarts?" Emma asked. Harry thought about it for a moment. Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face. "Emma, what's today's date?" Harry asked excitedly. "The twenty-second of August. Why?" Emma asked. Harry just smiled brighter. "You just wait...." Harry said.  
  
Later that day Harry had explained everything to Emma about how Hermione was to come pick him up that day. And sure enough around three thirty in the afternoon the doorbell rang. "Yes, how may I help you?" Vernon asked as he opened the door. Standing there were Hermione's parents. "Hullo!" The man said cheerfully, "Were Hermione Granger's parents. We are here to pick up Harry." Vernon nearly choked on his tongue. He obviously forgot about Harry's little trip to Paris. "There's no Harry here. I suggest you leave my property before I call the authorities." Vernon said. His face was turning purple. "Now there's no need for that!" Hermione's mother said. "He's lying. There is a Harry here. This is number four privit drive isn't it?" A young girl said as she emerged from behind her parents. "Well yes but-" "Then a Harry Potter does live here doesn't he?" The girl said. Vernon turned extremely red. "Now listen here you little miss know it all, There is and never was a Harry potter here. Now if you would be so kind as to-" The girl took out her wand and pointed it right between Vernon's Eyes. "Let us see Harry or else." She said. Vernon seemed to have chocked on his tongue again. He stepped aside keeping his eyes on her wand at all times. "Thank you." The girl said. She and her parents stepped inside. "Where's Harry?" Her father asked. Vernon pointed a shaky finger up the stairs. The girl ran up them and started calling for Harry. "Harry? Harry! Where are you?" She called. "Hermione! I'm in here!" Harry shouted. The girl went to the room that she heard the voice come from. There were about twenty locks on the door. She unlocked them as fast as she could. As soon as she got the door open Harry burst out of the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione! Its so good to see you!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione blushed and said the same. "Oh, Harry, These are my parents." Hermione said. Her parents shook Harry's hand. "We've heard so much about you." Hermione's mom said. Harry smiled. "Um, Harry...who's that?" Hermione asked. Nodding her head in Emma's direction who was sitting on Harry's bed reading quidditch through the ages. "That's my cousin Emma." Harry said. Recognizing her name Emma looked up from the book and smiled at the visitors. She stood up and walked over to them. "Hi," She said, "I'm Emma. Emma Moonchime." She shook Hermione's hand. "Did you say Moonchime?" Hermione asked, "Is your mother Maggie Moonchime?"  
  
"She's my grand mother, yes." Emma said. Harry smacked his head as if just remembering something. "Now I remember! Your grand mother wrote Magical Creatures 101 grade: five." Harry said. "She did? Wow...I never knew that...I don't know much about my mothers family only that they were pure bloods and were furious at her for marrying my dad cause he's a muggle." Emma said. "Well Emma, will you be attending Hogwarts?" Hermione's dad asked. "Yes of course. Well...I was going to.... My dads coming in a week to come and pick me up." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we took you along to Paris then to the train to Hogwarts. He probably would be grateful. So why don't you fetch your things and we can be on our way." Hermione's mom said. "One problem. Emma's and my stuff is locked up down stairs...I don't think my Uncle will give it up that easily...." Harry said. "We'll take care of him you two." Hermoine's dad said. After what seemed like hours Hermione's parents finally got Vernon to hand over Emma and Harry's stuff. They packed it all up in the trunk and set off for Paris.  
  
Well there ya go! I finally updated! And it only took me about......five months. LOL sry I forgot about the story....Anyways for those of you who I made wait i'm sorry and chap 4 will be up very soon. By the way this takes place in Harry's sixth year. 


End file.
